


Happy Turkey Day

by 18AudraBarkley68



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68
Summary: It was just another normal day at the World Meeting. Nothing unusual. Just a  little misinformation between America and Canada and one unfortunate Turkish nation.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), America/Turkey (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Happy Turkey Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954142) by [lovelessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessly/pseuds/lovelessly). 



> Something silly.  
> for Thanksgiving.  
> And I was NOT planning for America and Canada to be together. I kind of need them together for this fanfic.

It just another regular day for the nations at the G-8 Meeting.

America and his his beloved twin brother, Canada sat next to each other bored out of their minds. They watched Prussia laugh and chatter with Hungary with her holding a frying pan casually in her right hand just in case the Prussian got any ideas. And Germany trying to talk to the rest of the nations about stuff that's been going on with each of their countries while trying to push away a certain happy Italian while he tried to hug and kiss the German. South Italy also known as Romano got up in an irritated state and walked up to his younger brother and when he he got there he forcibly grabbed his ear and said in an angry tone,

"Why for once can't you leave the potato bastard alone in peace? I swear you always got to screw something up!" North Italy in his infinite wisdom tried to break away from Romano and at the same time whined and cried, "Roooomaaaanooo! I wasn't bothering Germany! ve~ Why is big brother Romano always so mean? ve~? "

Until halfway towards the end of the meeting which pretty much lasted the whole morning, Germany declared the meeting adjourned and dismissed everyone to leave to go back to the hotel and they would continue the meeting again tomorrow.

America was gathering up his papers and then placed them unorganized in his suitcase which in turn Canada turned and give his brother a frown and earned a glare from England. Canada had already packed away his stuff neatly in his case then turned to America and slapped his hands away gently before he shut his case which would cause creases and rips in his important documents.

"Honestly, Alfred you really should take better care of your documents. What would your boss say if he saw you handle them without care?" America also known as Alfred F. Jones just shrugged and smiled a little too widely, "Gee, sorry Mattie. I'm just really excited for the next couple of days. And you what day I'm talking about." he said while bouncing a little on the spot like he was a little kid in a candy shop and being told that he can have whatever he wanted. While in reality since America is already a superpower, he's still growing and he still hasn't outgrown into his adult self but still basically a child growing into his teen years. 

After Canada also known as Matthew Williams gave his brother a small shy smile but he knew what day he was talking about. "Thanksgiving? as in Happy Turkey Day?" America then gave him an smile and wrapped his arm around his twin and gave his shoulder a gentle but firm squeeze. "Yep! so will you come over? You know I have enough to feed basically pretty much feed every nation in this meeting room." Canada then finished organizing his brother's stuff then shut the briefcase with a snap then handed it over to him.

"Of course I'll be there. Anything you make you sure satisfy my hunger and need."

America then leaned forward and pressed a surprising gentle kiss to his cheek then gingerly took the briefcase out his brother's hand. "Let's take this elsewhere let's say my room at the hotel? We can play that game you've been want to play for a while now." Canada said while he walked out of the room with an excited America bouncing happily behind him.

While the two brothers were busy chatting and talking, there was a few nations who stayed behind. Not that they wanted to but they are older nations who had a lot more to pack away than those two. One of whom was Turkey who looked quite confused.

 _"Happy Turkey Day?"_

Just what were those two were talking about? Why they where celebrating something especially a holiday dedicated to him? Its just something beyond him. He knew America liked to celebrate a whole bunch of other holidays and traditions passed down from other nations then he wanted to celebrate it as well. So he guessed he might as well ask another nation about America. He gathered his own bag and headed out the room.

The first one he asked was none other than Russia who was walking down the hall and he happed to leave to room before Turkey did. By the time he reached the large intimidating Russian he asked, "Hey Russia, do you know anything about a holiday celebrated in America called "Happy Turkey Day"? the Russian then tilted his head like a confused puppy then his childlike voice answered.

"Тщ ыщккню I'm sure you can ask England. He raised him since he was a baby da? Go ahead and ask him. I'm sure he's in a better mood than he was in the meeting," The nodded his thanks then walked further in the hallway and happened to find the British nation looking quite upset at the elevators. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed and was tapping his foot impatiently. "Erm. Mr, Britain? May i ask you about a American holiday?" The Brit raised a bushy eyebrow then sighed. "Yes, you may. Before i lose my temper at the elevator." Turkey then nodded and asked "What exactly is 'Happy Turkey Day?'" The British nation sighed the explained.

"Back during the 1600's some people called Pilgrims escaped my country to go live in America. In a very small place called Jamestown. They had a hard time living there especially during the winter cause the winter there was harsh and very cold and they had help from the natives. They had a feast after they experienced the worst winter in the new country. The day is usually called Thanksgiving or Happy Thanksgiving but I guess that idiot American decided to call it 'turkey day' as you called it because the main course is turkey."

England turned and seeing the slight confusion on his face despite the white mask making it hard what he saw in Turkey's eyes. England then sighed again and explained. 'A turkey is usually a large bird that is usually eaten around the Thanksgiving or the Christmas holiday." A small smile then appeared on the Turkish nation's face as he understood. A little anyway. "Thank you England." England then nodded then finally pressed the button to go down and surprising enough he found the elevator empty and stepped inside then moved to the right and offered a spot which the Turkish nation was happy to oblige. 

"Do you think America and Canada would invite me? i could bring some Turkish sweets and a bottle of raki."

England looked at Turkey and smiled. "You could always ask. America and Canada are always happy with guests and close friends visit on holidays. Especially if it involves food and some alcohol."

Turkey turned and smiled widely to himself feeling a hot blush rise to his cheeks.

Yes, this would be one "Happy Turkey Day" or "Thanksgiving Day" the North American brothers would never forget.

Тщ ыщккн-Russian No, sorry.


End file.
